Small pebbles to big stones
by Sashasam
Summary: Series of one shots of our favorite couple gruvia. Teenage love. Drunken nights. Modern world of hectic life under the pressures of life. We'll take it from slow to fast. Ratings may change from chapter to chapter. Yes! Small pebbles to big stones... Love fairy tail Love gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: never knows where the idea came from. Oh! May be because, I am too in the same situation but completely different at the same time.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **#**

 _ **Too long**_

 **#**

" _Gray-sama_ …" juvia's voice shook in tears.

"juvia…" Gray sighed adjusting the phone between his head and shoulder. His hands busy as he folded the bedsheets.

"how long still?" gray asked for the nth time for the nth day. He heard sniffling sound from the other side.

"juvia doesn't know anymore… he keeps calling me." She rolled on the bed hugging a pillow.

"what kind of jerk is he!?-" juvia gasped.

"Gray-sama! Don't say it like that. He us juvia's –"

"I know he is your fucking teacher juvia! But that doesn't change the fact he acting like a jerk!" He threw the bedsheets and sank to the floor.. His frown evident. Gray rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm down his nerves.

"he said he will sign it tomorrow." She said trying to sound cheerful.

"well, he is been saying the same dialogue for past _fifteen_ days. Why can't you just throw the fucking stupid journal thing and come back?" He was growing sick of this.

Juvia was studying in crocus. It's never been the actual problem in their relationship. Not until now. She wanted to study the higher course in art and crocus had one of the best. Gray didn't wanted to stop her. He knew it was her dream. In the past three years, their relationship even though was long distance was never a problem. They saw each other every two weeks once, had been in dates, her holidays were a plus. But this time, because of her exams she didn't wanted to get disturbed, so gray did not call her nor disturb her. It gas been two months since they actually saw each other.

After exams were over, they talked and juvia said she had to get her compilation signed by the head of department for submission in the office room. _But_! The stupid head of department was just refused to sign it. Once he _was_ convinced, he said he was going to sign it but the old freak was playing games – he calls all the students that he would sign the journal but never arrives on time, and if he did come on time he would clatter about his stories in college for an hour and then run out…. It has been happening for the fifteen days and students were helpless because they would get their marks deducted if they were against him…

"Gray-sama…" her voice pulled him back on reality. He heard shuffling sound.. She probably got up from the bed and sat up.

"yeah..?" his voice leaked irritation.

"are you mad?" she asked.

"no juvia, I am freaking happy.. Can't you sense! _Ha ha ha!_ " He fake laughed. Gray heard another whimper.

"juvia listen-"

"juvia is so sorry!" she said through whimpers. Gray sighed.

"juvia, I am mad. But not at you. I'm mad at that old freak. So don't cry." He said trying to soothe her. He really missed her. The phone calls did little to help the pain. But he missed holding her, kissing her, cuddling with her. Man, he even missed the way she _smiled_. Stupid love! Gray snorted internally.

"juvia is sorry.."

"don't be sorry. I know you did your best. Old freaks _are_ that way. Tell me if gets anything funny with you. OK?" although gray was sure the old man was nothing like that but things always get unexpected. Just in case!

"Gray-sama, you know that the professor is all Bark and no bite.. He talks to us all like we are his children. So don't worry." Gray could hear her chuckling from the other side. His lips also curved upwards.

"silly Gray-sama.." she said giggling.

"yeah, silly. You try being the boyfriend and get to seeing the real world looking at your girlfriend all the good parts. Trust me it's not the good.." He heard gasping sound from the other side. Then she giggled again gray snorted.

"well, it's pretty much a me on the girlfriend side too Gray-sama. It's just that they look at your _abs_ and _ass_."

"shut up!"

"I am coming tomorrow. You just have to get the sign from the old man right? but other than that you are free right?" He asked getting up taking off his shirt.

"Gray-sama is coming here?" she asked surprised. Gray's cheeks coated a little pink but hummed in agreement.

"well… juvia _may_ have a free schedule. _May be_ she can-" gray groaned. She was teasing him.

"juvia misses you Gray-sama.."

"yeah. Me too." He said lying on the bed.

"you too. What? Tell juvia, if not she might not be able to free her schedule." She said in fake serious tone.

"okay.. Got it. I miss you too. There! Happy?" then he again heard giggling sound from the other side.

"but we won't be having any privacy Gray-sama. Remember, juvia lives in a women's hostel and you are not allowed?" she said falling back to the mattress. She yawned.

"I know. I know, but doesn't mean I am not taking you hostage. I am _so_ gonna have my way with you."other line went silent for a moment and gray could tell that she was blushing..

"Gray-sama! Don't say things like that on phone."

"why?"

"because it's embarrassing."

"ok, no talking. Only action!" He again heard a gasp. He knew she was already on the land of imagination. Her lips biting each other, her hands close to her chest, her face flushed..

"OK stop it dirty perv! Go to sleep." Gray looked at the clock on the bed side. It read 12:30am.

"juvia was not imagining anything!" she squeaked in embarrassment.

"I never said you were imagining anything. That means you were imagining those things. Go to sleep now. We'll deal with it later." He said grinning.

"Gray-sama!-" before she could say anything gray mumbled a good night and cut the call. Juvia blushed again remembering his words. Of course, she missed it too. It's been two months. She smiled and kept her phone on the night stand beside her.

" _good night Gray-sama…_ " she close her eyes ending her day with his name.

* * *

 **A/N: like it or not? Please! All you need to do is just a review a single opinion. If you guys liked it, I would like to write next one-shot.**

 _ **Love fairy tail**_

 _ **Love gruvia**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : next chapter us here. Hope you like it. It was a relaxing chapter to write.**

* * *

 **#**

 _ **Too close**_

 **#**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Gray had hard time to control himself.

Juvia had returned today from her two weeks long business trip with their teammates. Gray had sulked for entire two weeks about her absence. Of course he understood, this was work and he obliged half heartedly. When she returned to magnolia that evening, gray had kissed her and sweeped her off the feet. They had went out with their friends and spent the evening happy, drinking and laughing. Gray had been extra nice and sweet to her. When juvia mentioned him about it, his cheeks turned pink and told her to shut up. But she just giggled and kissed his cheek.

Later that night they had arrived home late. They didn't know who started it but they started kissing. Somehow, the process had ended them on the couch, gray on top her while kissing the hell out of her. Juvia had her hand on his shirt on back while other on his hand. Gray had his hand one on her ass, other on back of her neck holding her still.

His lips tasting her. He had missed her for two weeks and they finally had their alone time.

"Gray-sama..." juvia moaned when he went to kiss her jaw and neck.

"oh… _fuck_!" He cursed when she arched her body and pressed against him moaning, she could feel all of him and especially down there. Juvia managed to pull Jim back to her and kiss him passionately. Gray groaned when she pulled away. She moved in to sitting position and straddled on his thighs.

Gray started unbuttoning her shirt while she started on his belt. The couple had been dating for over six months and had each other's first time only two months ago. So they were still exploring each other's anatomy. And because of this reason gray had been sulking even more than usual. Gray was the shy guy and little less romantic and affectionate in public but in their Closed private space he was always so intense and so dominating that made juvia lose her mind sometimes.

"why the hell did you had to go for two weeks again?" juvia smiled and giggled at his words.

"Argh.. Juvia!" He stopped when juvia stepped away from him. She just smirked. Wearing his favorite black bra and matching panties, gray tried to get up but she pushed him back to the couch. She straddled his hips placing her knees on the either side while moving her hair to the one side. The way her blue wavy hair moved to the one side gave seductive sense when she smirked again. They kissed again while juvia worked on his shirt which was gone in a minute.

Gray's hands went behind her unhooking her bra which she too shrugged off immediately and gray just looked at her stopping his kisses. He stared for few seconds when juvia covered them with her hands.

"Gray-sama! Don't stare like that! It's embarrassing…." She mumbled away the last part. Juvia was a shy women and especially when it came to her body she was a lot shy. Her clothing in public always made it clear. Sometimes because of this insecurity, she thought gray never found her attractive but it had the apposite effect on the Fullbuster.

Gray was clearly grateful that his girlfriend hated showing off her body like his other female Friends otherwise he would have been in so much trouble.

"juvia…" gray sighed. He slowly placed his hands over hers and pulled it away from breast.

"God! I missed those two…" He said kissing her lips while juvia smiled in to the kissed. His hands holding the breasts each in a hand.

"you are so silly sometimes.." she mumbled over his lips and gray smiled. He again slowly kissed her neck on the open side while gripping her ass gently.

"you are the hottest women I have ever seen juvia. I told you many times, don't be afraid of like this. Have some confidence. You know that I love every part of you-" his words were cut off when he heard her gasp. He looked up at her and she was grinning.

"you _love_ …" she teased. Gray's face turned pink at her words. We'll, he was a man with blood in his veins. They had been dating for an half year and gray had let down some walls for her and talked about his true feelings to her. And sometimes, she took a little advantages of those situations and teased him.

"shut up…" gray said in a low voice. Juvia giggled and kissed his cheek. And gray moved to her breast. Juvia's giggles turned to moans when he sucked one nipple while the other was held by his other hand.

His hands moved from her breasts to her sides touching and starting a fire to her body wherever he touched. Juvia had her head hidden in the crook of his neck breathing hard and occasionally gasping. Gray stopped his actions and juvia looked at him in question. He was frowning. His hands on her flank region and his eyes glued at her.

"Gray-sama..?" she asked in confusion.

"you lost weight. A lot of it. I kinda knew you felt lighter than usual when I held you at the airport but now that I see it, you Lost a lot of weight." Gray's voice sounded worried and juvia sighed.

Juvia has always been a healthy and fit woman because she always ate her homemade food but being away for two weeks on office work that had taken a toll on her. She hated outside food. Occasionally they had outside food at good restaurants and she tried eat more but more than that the colleague had mostly eaten junk food. Which she was not fond of very much.

"work was heavy… and juvia didn't eat much." Juvia sighed again.

"that doesn't mean you have to starve yourself! I didn't see your other colleagues like this. They came back the same as they were two weeks back." He huffed touching the protrudences on her side gently.

"it was just two weeks juvia. And you lost this much weight that I can see your ribs now. Don't do that. You barely ate anything at the bar too." He said softly this time.

"tomorrow, juvia will start on this food thing…" she said trying to kiss him to bring back the mood but after the kiss, gray stopped her.

"first we are getting some food in to your system. I think your body misses the food more than me.." He said getting up. Juvia groaned trying to push him back on the couch but gray caught her and smiled that 'I am not listening to no'. Juvia huffed.

Gray started getting his shirt up again while she put her clothes back on. Gray rolled his sleeves up and entered the kitchen and juvia followed him. Gray rolled his sleeves up.

"what do you wanna eat?" gray asked checking the fridge for something.

"what! Gray-sama is going to _cook_ for juvia?" she asked utterly surprised. It was always her who cooked when they were together. It was surprising to..

"shut up! I don't cook like _you_ by the way but they are edible and I do know few recipes that taste good." He said his cheeks turning pink. He got few vegetables from fridge and washed them under the sink. Juvia still stood there in there surprise. In there more than six months of relationship she never saw him cook. She saw him cut them with a knife.

"juvia is just surprised you could cook." She admitted. She smiled and went behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"well, how did you think I survived all these years in an lonely apartment. I did learn a few survival tricks." He said proudly and juvia giggled hugging him tighter. Gray stiffened.

"juvia.." gray's tone changed.

"hmm?" she asked still too content with her boyfriend's talk.

"don't hug me too tight there. It's distracting." He said in a same tone.

"oh…?" she asked confused.

"it's been two weeks and I was hard down there few minutes ago. Don't press like that I might lose control." He said grinning and juvia blushed.

" _Gray-sama!_ "

Too close.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you liked it. I like this concern gray type sometimes. So, he it you liked it don't forget to comment.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **rrs** **iganoo2001, porcupin5.**


End file.
